kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Zane Willis
Zane Willis is a main antagonist on K.C. Undercover. He appears in the special Double Crossed episodes. He attempts to take down The Organization and the Cooper family. He is portrayed by François Chau. Summary Zane previously ranked above Craig during spy training when he was with The Organization. He had romantic feelings for Kira, but when she chose Craig over him he sought revenge. Personality He is evil and very intelligent, but appears to have a soft spot for his son. Character History In Double Crossed Part 1 he sends the Coopers a message, telling them that he is coming for them and sends his son, Brett after K.C. In Double Crossed Part 2, he kidnaps K.C and keeps her in a barn. He creates a fake K.C., whose real name is Bernice, to replace her while she's kept prisoner. In Double Crossed Part 3 he invades the Cooper's home, but fails to defeat them. In between the special and Trust No One, he is arrested by The Organization and held in their prison. In Trust No One, he is held in The Organization's prison until the end of the episode where he escapes. Physical Appearance He has grey hair, brown eyes. In the special, he always wore a black jumpsuit. As of Trust No One, he can be seen in his jail cell wearing an orange prison jumpsuit and brown shoes. Appearances Season 1 * Double Crossed Part 1 (Mentioned) * Double Crossed Part 2 (First Appearance) * Double Crossed Part 3 Season 2 * Trust No One Family [[Brett Willis|'Brett Willis']] Brett is his son. He seems to have a pretty good relationship with him. At the end of Double Crossed Part 1, Brett is seen saying "the plan is working", revealing he is his son. During the promo of Double Crossed Part 2, he is seen revealing to K.C that he is his son. He captures K.C in a car ride during a date, and afterwards, a double version of K.C is revealed, yet to be part of his plan. Other Relationships Bernice Zane hired Bernice to become K.C.'s double, but the full extent of their relationship is left unknown as they were both arrested. K.C. Cooper Zane doesn't trust K.C. and they both have a mutual family hatred for each other and Zane held her prisoner inside a barn until she and Marisa had escaped and saved the day. Ernie Cooper Judy Cooper [[Kira Cooper|'Kira Cooper']] Zane was in love with Kira, but became bitter because she picked Craig over him. He wants to go after the Cooper family because of that. [[Craig Cooper|'Craig Cooper']] Twenty years ago, Zane and Craig were best friends, but their friendship ended because they had both fallen in love with Kira. Craig was assigned to terminate Zane after he turned evil. When Craig found Zane they fought, but Craig was overpowered by Zane. They then made a deal, Zane would let Craig live in exchange for letting Zane disappear. Then, he comes back years later and sends a message to the Coopers. Quotes Gallery Category:Enemy Spies Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villain Category:Spy Category:Male Characters Category:2015 Category:Characters believed deceased